The invention relates generally to storage racks that rollingly receive a plurality of cans under gravitational urging.
Commonly available storage systems in the home are typically customized cabinets and the like, which are more suited for storing a variety of different items such as various types and sizes of cans and boxed goods. Where there is a need for storing a number of similarly sized cans, including cans of food stuffs and cans of industrial liquids such as paints, the prior systems cannot do it efficiently and in a manner which allows for quick retrieval. Further, there is need to make available such a storage system in the form of component parts that the ordinarily skilled consumer can easily assemble into a storage rack.